1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to containers, and more particularly to first aid kits.
2. Background Art
Nicks, cuts, and scrapes are a common hazard. In many cases, when a person injures himself or herself, the most efficient way to heal the injury is by retrieving medical supplies from a first aid kit. Most household first aid kits include implements for cleaning the wound, applying an antibiotic or other treatment, and then covering the wound with a bandage. While this process works well to heal the wound, it is not perfect. Some users, including younger users, may not know how to use the materials within the first aid kit. Even older users may be unfamiliar with new medical devices, such as novel bandages, wound treatments, cleaning implements, and so forth. Additionally, convincing some users to use, or properly use, a first aid kit can be difficult. Where a wound needs treatment and an injured person fails to treat the wound, bacteria or other microbes may enter the wound and cause an infection.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.